


An Orchestrated Mess

by cherryjoongz, LixaDeiton



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Beethoven references, Enemies to Friends, Everyone is emotionally constipated, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Professor Min Yoongi | Suga, Queer Themes, San hates Wooyoung, Seongjoong are fish parents, Seongsang tickle fight, Shy Kang Yeosang, Switch Seonghwa, Taehyun fourth gen Jackson Wang, Taehyun is the resident dealer, Voyeurism, WooSan are rivals, bassist seonghwa, bassoonist san, briefly mentioned though - Freeform, but its okay we still love him, conductor yoongi, music puns beware, oboist hongjoong, rip seonghwas feels, san is a rich asshole, seonghwa shooters dont read, so much angst I am not even sorry, suck my ass if you have a problem with it, switch yeosang, synesthete yeosang, timpanist jongho, trombonist mingi, trombonist yunho, tubist wooyoung, violinist yeosang, wooyoung kinda dislikes san, yeosang antis dont read, yeosang is very good at banging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjoongz/pseuds/cherryjoongz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixaDeiton/pseuds/LixaDeiton
Summary: When Yeosang and Seonghwa start sleeping around together after being close (literally) in the orchestra, they must keep it quiet from San, Yeosang’s oboe-playing roommate. Why? Well, maybe because San doesn’t like Seonghwa’s friends at all - especially loudmouth Jung Wooyoung. Only problem is, Yeosang doesn’t give a flying fuck.OR:Shit goes down and everyone needs to face the music.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	An Orchestrated Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Mini, aka rowoonism, here! This fic is so incredibly self-indulgent for my music-loving ass and may be a result of me missing playing in an orchestra. :( This fic was also inspired by Beethoven’s 6th Symphony in F Major, Op. 68 and since I’m a sucker for most of his symphonies and Ateez, this mess was created. :)
> 
> Lixa, aka LixaDeiton, present! Please show love to this fic. And stream Inception and watch Imitation when it drops. :)  
> 
> 
> P.S. this was my first time writing smut, so please ignore the horribleness of it all. If you want to skip the smut, it starts where Yeosang and Seonghwa are cuddling until the end. - Lixa/LixaDeiton

Seonghwa flushes an embarrassing shade of red when he meets Yeosang’s gaze. The violinist in question winks at him, without a hint of shame. He seems to find the situation funny, smirking at Seonghwa’s flustered reaction. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa have been having an… arrangement - and not the musical kind - for the past few months. Most Fridays, while Yeosang’s roommate San is out of the dorm doing God knows what (San calls it “Film Society”, whatever that is), Seonghwa would come over. The arrangement started out innocent enough - they would kiss, sometimes cuddle for a bit, but barely a week later, it progressed from simple, innocent touches to flames that never settled for as long they breathed in each other’s presence. They had good chemistry together from Seonghwa’s perspective, loads of it - especially in bed. For as long as they spent in each other’s company, the fire never seemed to settle. 

Seonghwa can only pray that conductor Min will arrive at any given second, otherwise he might do something he’ll regret.

As filthy as Yeosang is, Seonghwa has no idea if the younger man is into exhibitionism, and now would not be a good time to find out. Seonghwa glances around, purposely avoiding Yeosang’s seat where he is watching him from, hands fiddling with his violin in his lap. As they sit, early as they are, more people trickle into the auditorium. 

As much as the couple are avoiding the attention of their respective friends San and Wooyoung, even Seonghwa can’t help but notice how San doesn’t seem to be showing up for rehearsal. Seonghwa eyes Yeosang carefully, watching as he catches the eye of Hongjoong, a friend of both students (and an oboist), before hastily pulling out his phone and typing as if his life depends on it. 

After what seems like a lifetime later (but is likely only five minutes), Professor Min walks into the auditorium with his usual cup of coffee in hand and sharp eyes flicking from one student to the next. Seonghwa watches as he exchanges a few words with Yeosang, to which Yeosang shyly smiles, nodding at whatever the professor is telling him. Seonghwa sometimes forgets that Yeosang is an introvert. 

Around Seonghwa, Yeosang does not have a droplet of shyness in him. Around others though, and this is only from what Seonghwa has observed from a distance, Yeosang is a shy, fumbling 173 centimeter guy. (Seonghwa had even filthily joked to him that he was supposed to be six feet, but the last few centimeters had gone elsewhere. Yeosang got him back for that, though… deserved, frankly.)

Seonghwa gives the prestigious hall another glance, noticing that San still isn’t there yet. For someone who is quite a goody-two-shoes, especially when it comes to the orchestra and anything music-related, Seonghwa is quite surprised at his tardiness. 

He can’t be lost, Seonghwa finds himself thinking. San has pointed out multiple times that he’s familiar with every single corner of the university’s conservatorium. Shrugging off all thoughts of the younger music student, Seongwha focuses on his beloved double bass when Professor Min starts speaking, his smooth and soft voice projecting through the university auditorium like a breeze through a park. 

“Hello, students,” Professor Min calls out, and a cacophony of voices chirrup back at him in greeting. “I have some news I intend on sharing with you as the week progresses, but before I do, I am still waiting on some finalisations. As it stands right now, the Arts faculty intends to host a showcase at the end of this semester as part of a Christmas event. Now, I don’t intend to have us perform a Christmas themed song - nevertheless I am still waiting on a response from Professor Kim regarding the details of our performance. In the meantime, we will continue with Pro-”

_Bang!_

The heavy doors at the back of the auditorium swing open, and with a sinking feeling in his gut, Seonghwa thinks he knows _exactly_ who it is: Choi San. 

“Excuse my tardiness, Professor! Public transport is a _nightmare_.” Speak of the devil. 

“I do not tolerate excuses, Mr Choi, only apologies.” And he shall appear. 

Professor Min doesn’t look impressed, but he doesn’t look angry either. Instead, he seems to be a mixture of confusion and bitter annoyance. Seonghwa watches as San awkwardly moves between the students as he tries to get to his seat. Eventually, with a bit of a struggle, the blonde manages to find his seat and settle, and the orchestra returns to its pre-disturbance humdrum. 

“Alright, everyone settle down so we can tune and get right to rehearsing. Hongjoong,” Professor Min addresses the oboist, smiling at him fondly. “Kindly do the honors of leading your peers in tuning.”

The oboist is usually the one leading tuning, because the instrument in question is least susceptible to temperature change, and Hongjoong is an especially good choice for the job. Even though Hongjoong is a graphic arts major, he’s blessed with a flawless sense of musicality. For as long as Seonghwa can remember (and he’s known Hongjoong for quite a while), the younger male has always had a knack for music and everything surrounding it. He’s almost on the same level as Yeosang and San, perhaps slightly _better_ than San, and possesses a quality that neither of them have: perfect pitch. Yeosang and San on the other hand, while both have extraordinarily good pitch and musical memory, they both rely heavily on sheet music. Seonghwa falls under that category as well - his theoretical knowledge outweighs his auditory. 

As Hongjoong had told Seonghwa a few times before, he is able to read sheet music as well as depend on his hearing to learn new arrangements and songs. Seonghwa recalls how he once witnessed him decipher and play an entire song in only three minutes. 

Hongjoong, like San, plays two instruments, while Seonghwa only plays one. Yeosang, a musical prodigy and wunderkind, actively plays six instruments and hears the music in colors as well. Hongjoong and Mingi, a trombonist friend of Seonghwa’s, have attempted to teach him the basics of the piano, but he finds himself not particularly interested in playing it. He would much rather watch and listen to Yeosang play. 

Seonghwa feels a certain sense of pride after Hongjoong flawlessly leads the orchestra in tuning, as he often does. He adores all his friends and admires their respective talents, although he often gets sick of San and him bragging about said talents and abilities. San is an exception to most rules, really.

Although he is friends and regularly hangs out with Yeosang, San and Hongjoong (which is mandatory, since they’re roommates), he often finds himself gravitating towards Mingi and Yunho - a duo of trombonists and a pair of fun-loving sweethearts. Not only do they excel in anything related to mischief and goofing off, but they are suppliers of comfortable movie nights and endless tubs of ice cream (mostly Mingi, Yunho’s lactose intolerant.) Through them, he eventually met loud-mouth Wooyoung - the bane of San’s existence for some unknown reason. 

Seonghwa feels like a neutral party placed between his seven friends, linked to both of his friend groups. 

There’s San, Yeosang (obviously) and Hongjoong; a trio of introverts. He spends most of his time on-campus hanging out with them, while he mostly spends time with Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung and the youngest member of their friend group Jongho off-campus. The four of them are extremely extroverted, a stark contrast to the others, and consequently much louder. Not that Seonghwa particularly minds, he enjoys the different atmospheres he feels with each group (San’s grouchiness excluded). 

Seonghwa doesn’t necessarily perceive San as a _bad_ person, he’s just a spoiled kid from an extremely wealthy family, but they’re not the closest of friends. Seonghwa mostly tolerates San for Hongjoong and Yeosang’s sake, although he admits that San has his entertaining moments. 

Professor Min taps his baton against the music stand splayed in front of him, commanding everyone’s attention once more. “Now, although this Prokofiev arrangement will be included in the showcase performance, I would like us to focus our attention on and perfect the Pastoral Symphony. Therefore, we will be playing through “Dance of the Knights” once and then spend the rest of this rehearsal working on the Pastoral Symphony,” he explains, before raising his baton and free hand. 

It’s their cue to prepare, and a hushed atmosphere overcomes the auditorium as everyone waits for his signal. He indicates the start of the piece and off they go. 

Seonghwa finds himself focusing intently on his part, muscle memory and hours of practice allowing him to follow along the sheet music perfectly. He finds himself sub-consciously drowning out the sounds around him, bow gliding across the strings with practiced ease. He completely immerses himself in the opus, allowing himself to softly tap his heels as he plays. _Allegro pesante._

Professor Min comments his thoughts and instructions as they play, telling the entire strings section to slow down at some point. Professor Min is a notoriously known perfectionist and exercises his conducting with poise and precision. He’s a strict conductor, but a brilliant musician nonetheless. Seonghwa often hears Yeosang, San and Wooyoung (the three music students) speak very highly of their Music Performance lecturer, claiming that he is actually a huge softie and very understanding of any problems his students may face. 

They’re barely one minute into the piece when Seonghwa’s concentration is broken. 

Unlike Hongjoong, who regularly binge-watches the “Star Wars” films and animated series, Seonghwa wouldn’t exactly call himself a “Star Wars” expert, but he can easily recognize the melody of John Williams’s famous “Imperial March”. It’s hard to ignore, considering the brass section’s the _loudest_ section in their orchestra, and soon Professor Min is signalling everyone to stop.

He lets his gaze flit over to the culprits, who definitely planned it in advance: Yunho, Mingi and Wooyoung. Wooyoung’s usually the ringleader or instigator of any mischief in his general vicinity. Wooyoung and co are looking immensely proud of themselves, with Wooyoung wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Even though Seonghwa’s slightly annoyed by the sudden stop (he was completely focused on not screwing up the timing) he shakes his head with a smile. He glances in Yeosang’s direction, curious to know the younger’s reaction. Yeosang is watching the brass section with a grin, clearly amused by their antics. San, on the other hand, looks like he wants to strangle the trombonists and tubist, (particularly the tubist - and with his own instrument) and not in the kinky way. If Hongjoong wasn’t seated directly next to him, maybe he would have succeeded. 

"As much as Han Solo was my childhood crush," Professor Min comments from the front of the orchestra, "and while your execution was flawless, I need you to focus. Lest you want to come take over conducting, Mister Jung."

Wooyoung's eyes are wide, but he's biting back giggles. "Of course not, Professor. We're sorry, Professor."

Professor Min squints, but nods his head before continuing his job. He may have pretended to be angry, but there is no doubt that their professor can’t help the smile creeping up on him for the rest of the orchestra practice. 

The rest of the practice is lighthearted and nearly everyone is feeling calmer as it eventually ends. Well, nearly everyone.

***

“I’m going to kill that fuckwad!” San snaps as he walks alongside Yeosang when the two roommates make their way back to their shared apartment after orchestra practice. 

Yeosang, meanwhile, is giggling manically. “It was kind of funny though.”

San’s face blooms red in irritation, and he snaps at Yeosang this time. “It really isn’t, though! Him and his… _friends_ are constantly causing shit during every rehearsal. It’s like he doesn’t take things seriously at all! Some of us actually care about the orchestra!”

“San, I think you need to jerk off.”

San squawks in indignation, face flushing an even brighter crimson. “What the fuck do you mean by _that_?”

Yeosang shrugs innocently as he plays with the keys in his hands. “Well, mostly that this hate boner you have for Wooyoung is getting a little old.”

“It’s not a hate boner!” San protests loudly, garnering a few stares from other students still mulling around the campus. Yeosang just rolls his eyes and laughs at San’s frustration. 

“It is, though. You’ve had this hatred towards that group of friends since our first year, especially towards Wooyoung. Sannie, when are you going to loosen up?”

“I am loose,” San bristles. He’s clearly annoyed and Yeosang, who likes riling him up just because he finds it funny how he pouts when he doesn’t have a rebuttal for whatever quip Yeosang throws at him, decides to continue. 

“Damn,” he whistles, before sitting down on the bench at the bus stop. “I did not need to know that.” This only proves to rile San up even more, since he huffs and decides to stay silent for the quick bus trip home. When they get home, though, he announces that he has to go to a film society meeting (like he does every Friday), leaving Yeosang alone in their shared apartment. 

"Fine by me. When are you planning on coming home?" Yeosang asks, if only out of curiosity. 

"Well, _Sonny & Bean, _the coffee shop near the society, has this late night student special that I've been meaning to check out. I need to finish that essay so I'm going to stop by there before coming back. So like, 11 pm? Maybe?" San rattles off as he rustles through his belongings to find a scarf. 

"Ah, okay. Well stay safe!" Yeosang shouts when San slips out of the apartment with a wave. 

Thirty seconds later, though…

"Forgot my wallet."

***

It’s late when Seonghwa enters Yeosang’s apartment; or at least, later than normal. Which is why Seonghwa is slightly taken aback when he sees Yeosang flit around like a trapped bird. The blonde barely acknowledges him, aside from a quick hello, before he’s running into his kitchen as a loud timer goes off. 

Seonghwa peeks into the kitchen where Yeosang has an apron tied around his waist as he cooks. The loud timer is part of the mini oven that Yeosang and San shared in their small apartment (which is funnily enough the reason Yeosang and San know each other). 

Yeosang looks cute when he’s frazzled, Seonghwa notes, which is why Seonghwa can barely resist wrapping his arms around him, effectively trapping the shorter male in a hug. Yeosang tenses, as if he wasn’t expecting the hug, but he quickly relaxes in the familiar hold, even going so far as tipping his head back against Seonghwa’s chest. 

“Hey,” he breathes out, “I hardly even noticed you walk in.”

Seonghwa chuckles at that, realising how stressed his friend actually is. “What’s with you?” 

“Ugh, I just - I fell asleep after orchestra practice and I haven’t eaten yet, and I didn’t even realise the time and now you’re here; and frankly, I don’t even know if I can have sex on an empty stomach becuase I am just _that_ hungry - and now I even - the potatoes aren’t even cooked. What the actual fuck is wrong with this oven!?” Yeosang exclaims, frustration clearly seeping into his tone. 

So, instead of laughing at Yeosang, Seonghwa only hugs him tighter, gently rubbing his cheek against the top of Yeosang’s head. 

“Come on,” Seonghwa says, “there’s a dakkochi and tteokbokki stand down the street; we can get some dinner there and then come back here. I’m hungry myself, and could go for some extra food. Besides… I can spend time with you without the sex. We’re friends, after all.”

At that, Yeosang barks out a laugh, as if he finds Seonghwa’s words very humorous. He pulls away from Seonghwa’s grip, while nodding. “Yeah, sure, we can go. Let me just turn the oven off and grab my wallet.”

Seonghwa nods and decides to wait at the door for Yeosang, who joins him after a few seconds. They turn off the lights in the room before stepping out into the cold. Seonghwa arrived by bus, so he didn’t realise how cold it actually was, but now he slightly regrets not layering up a bit more. Yeosang is wrapped up tightly in a thick jacket and scarf, luckily. As the two friends make their way down the road, several other students are mulling around, especially as they near the food stands (because what kind of student doesn’t enjoy cheap food?). 

As Seonghwa tries to grab Yeosang’s hand though as to not lose him in the crowd, Yeosang unexpectedly picks up speed before skipping over to the tteokbokki stand. By the time Seonghwa catches up with the shorter male, Yeosang already has his wallet out and is paying for the tteokbokki. 

Seonghwa tsks. “If you are paying for the tteokbokki at least let me pay for the dakkochi.”

“Pft, this tteokbokki isn’t for you. Pay for yourself,” Yeosang snaps, but his tone is still slightly playful. Seonghwa rolls his eyes, but buys himself a small portion as well. 

They spend nearly thirty minutes outside, Seonghwa notes, when he has at least 2 different “meals” and several different side dishes. And a dessert. He deserves a dessert.

“Yeosangie,” Seonghwa whines. “We need to go.”

“We don’t _need_ to go, you’re just _needy_ ,” Yeosang retaliates, but falls into step with Seonghwa.

“Mhm… can we put on Gordon Ramsay when we get back to your place?”

“I’m not going to entertain your weird ass Gordon Ramsay fetish-”

“I meant while we’re eating!” Seonghwa exclaims. Yeosang eyes him suspiciously, but doesn’t respond. He just giggles and continues walking. 

Seonghwa groans, but finds humor in the situation nevertheless, and the two friends make their way back to the apartment. Later, while they’re nestled up on the couch like two pillows stacked on each other, watching Youtube videos on Yeosang’s laptop, Yeosang finally gets touchy. It’s not like Seonghwa isn’t expecting it, but he still feels a jolt of surprise run up his spine when Yeosang gropes him through his jeans. 

“Hwa…” Yeosang hums while pressing kisses along Seonghwa’s jaw. “I _love_ how firm your ass is.”

Seonghwa doesn’t answer, only wriggles slightly in place as his arousal grows with the huskiness of Yeosang’s voice. They’re both quite drowsy after all the food, but they’re just as horny. So when Yeosang’s soft hand slips in under the waistband of Seonghwa’s jeans, he doesn’t resist. 

Yeosang’s hand retreats in a teasing manner, instead stroking over the expanse of Seonghwa’s back. Seonghwa whines, the sound low in his throat. He tilts his head up, pressing a firm kiss against Yeosang’s lips; who responds just as eagerly. He lets him press his body flush against his and the pair quickly becomes a combination of wandering hands and wet sounds. 

Yeosang’s mouth is warm, tasting like the sweet and spicy tteokbokki he’d eaten a few minutes ago. Seonghwa lets out a small gasp and he can feel Yeosang grinning against him. Within seconds, the tension builds between the two, their hips canting together in sync. Yeosang detaches himself from Seonghwa, instead pressing his swollen lips against Seonghwa’s neck, trailing wet kisses along it.

He latches onto a pulse point, sucking large purple hickeys onto his neck. Seonghwa can feel himself shudder as he slides his hands underneath Yeosang’s shirt, palms gliding over soft (and clearly very moisturised) skin. 

Seonghwa’s jeans feel uncomfortably tight, and Yeosang most definitely takes notice of this. “Want me to help you with that, hyung?”

Seonghwa nods, feeling slightly hazy. “ _Please_ , Sangie.” 

Yeosang’s hand rests on his belt buckle and starts to unclasp it, taking his time despite how blatantly obvious Seonghwa’s impatience is. Seonghwa knows how much the younger enjoys teasing him, whether it be sexual or not. 

After Yeosang finally helps him wriggle out of his tight jeans, they shuffle around for a bit while they strip, shirts and pants discarded in a messy heap. Yeosang even eyes his own briefs flung over the lampshade. Yeosang eventually ends up straddling Seonghwa’s lap, who finds himself staring at the younger’s sculpted features for what seems like the millionth time. 

Yeosang’s gaze meets his before he starts placing open-mouthed kisses along Seonghwa’s jawline once more. “You wanna fuck me, baby?” Yeosang hums teasingly, hips rolling against Seonghwa’s dick. 

Seonghwa hums in agreement, sounding a bit breathless. “I’m not going to say no to that.”

Yeosang hums at that, pleased at the promise. For occasions just like these, Yeosang has hidden a bottle of lube under the couch cushions, so Seonghwa is quick to grab it. 

He lubes up his fingers and warms the liquid in between his fingers, before hastily starting to finger Yeosang open. The two of them have never indulged in slow sex of any kind, and instead stuck to heated romps or some crazy kinky shit reserved for weekends. This time is no different. While they might be tired, they're still horny, so fast and heated sex is their forte. 

Within a minute or so, Yeosang is whining loudly into Seonghwa's ears. He has forgone sucking hickeys into the elder's neck in favour of moaning loudly. Usually he's quite composed, but Seonghwa has strong and skilled fingers that knows Yeosang's body well. 

Yeosang's toes curl in bliss when Seonghwa once again hits the space near his prostate, not quite reaching there with only his fingers, but close enough. 

With impatience boiling over, Yeosang forces Seonghwa's hand away from his hole in order to grab the string of condoms on the floor. He tears a singular wrapped condom off the string and throws it at Seonghwa, then leans back to the opposite end of the couch as he waits for the elder to put it on. To Yeosang's relief, Seonghwa is quick to comply with the command. "Whatever you wish."

At that, Yeosang lets out a mirthful cackle. "Less talking, more dicking down."

"You're always so chatty during sex, but you don't like dirty talking. Makes no sense," Seonghwa huffs, before lining the head of his dick up with Yeosang's entrance. He pushes in slowly, adding more lube to help the process. He watches Yeosang's face for any discomfort but catches none. Yeosang looks blissed out and rather pleased, but Seonghwa still waits for the go-ahead. 

"You can move," Yeosang grunts. Seonghwa is quick to comply and starts up a rhythmic pace. They know each other's bodies. Whereas Seonghwa likes it fast and rough, Yeosang likes a more calm rhythm, but nothing too slow. Despite their personal preferences for sex though, the two of them are quick to indulge the other in their specific desires. While Yeosang hates being spanked, he knows Seonghwa likes the occasional slap against his ass or thigh, especially when close to climaxing. 

So while Seonghwa picks up the pace to something slightly faster, Yeosang just leans his head back, taking in the way Seonghwa's dick feels against his most intimate areas. There’s something about sex with Seonghwa that just lights Yeosang’s body on fire. Maybe it’s the way Seonghwa pulls Yeosang closer when he nears orgasm, or the way Seonghwa’s abs feel under Yeosang’s touch, muscles twitching at the contact. 

Seonghwa watches as Yeosang gasps for air, the sound cutting through the noise of their hips slamming against each other’s. 

Yeosang’s breath catches before his orgasm catches him off guard. He clenches around Seonghwa, urging his own orgasm to follow. Seonghwa collapses against Yeosang, still breathing heavily. Yeosang embraces him loosely, and the two friends just lay there in each other’s arms. 

“Second round, I fuck you, kay?” Yeosang says, leaving a light slap across Seonghwa’s ass.

“Mhmmm… If I can get it up, then sure…”

“Old geezer.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, please leave a kudos or even a comment! We feed off of words of affirmation. If you didn't like it and at this point in time want to drop a nasty comment, please use the button on your device that allows you to exit ao3. 
> 
> If you want to follow us (or drop Lixa a cc on Twitter), follow us on:
> 
> Lixa/LixaDeiton: @/slytherinsolar  
> and  
> Mini/rowoonism: @/spacepiratesan


End file.
